A Bullet from Scorpia
by pageturner97
Summary: *I don't own Alex Rider* Two maybe Three-Shot origonally a One shot, set in Scorpia Rising, what if the snipper was from Scorpia not Blunt. The shooter had one target kill Alex Rider.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a one-shot about the sniper in SR, what if it was SCORPIA and not Blunt? It might be a two-shot depending on the interest, for how everyone reacts,I have had this in my head for a while so I hope you enjoy.

Monday morning, Brooklands SS6, first lesson, Maths! Alex trudged up the stairs, he rounded the peeling paint wall into the classroom, picking a textbook off the shelf, he sat between Tom and Henry "Hi dumbo, you alright?"

"Course dumb brain." Tom replied, nothing like a daily insult from his mates to attempt to cheer him up. After his last mission he had learnt to plaster a smile on his face and look cheery and upbeat, give the outside a new cover as the inside is breaking. Alex flicked his pencil up and down on the desk, the rubber bounced showing his lack of interest in the lesson and it hadn't started yet, his eyes following it like it was the most important thing in the world, well it was compared to the text book in front of him.

"Alright be quiet, I don't want to know what happened over your weekend! So we are picking up from last lesson, I know you all hate this, but we have to learn it due to the exam board, so the person who finishes first doesn't have to do the homework. Start on page 98 questions B2 - B7." Mr Petrie announced, Grumbling and sighs raced round the room, accompanied by the flipping back and forth of pages in the book. "Bored Alex, trust me I don't think anyone is actually going to try hard, Do you think he know we are just going copy it in Form before the lesson?" Henry whispered

"We always do that so I don't think he really cares as long as for the lesson it's done." They all chuckled,

"YOU THREE SHUT-UP AND GET TO WORK!"

"Sorry, sir." A chorus of three not sorry guys called, as the pretended to look interested in Quadratic equations, Alex put pencil to his book and started to slowly work through them. His eyes lifted up and gazed out the window, scanning the buildings, like a spy would do judging every detail and angle, making sure it was etched into his brain. Once he was happy that everything was normal, he returned to the book. "Come on maths can be fun!" Mr Petrie urged. "Just give me something other than blank faces."

Alex's chest pulled a bit, the kinda of instinct between predator and prey, hunter and the hunted. Alex knew what it was like to be both, he new what it felt like to be on the wrong end of the snipers bullet, and due to only millimetres he had lived to tell the tale. SCORPIA wouldn't break their deal? Would they? To be fair they where the laughing stock of the criminal underworld, due to him.

His eyes again searched the surrounding buildings, he could just make out the glint of the barrel of a sniper, hidden in-between the mass of buildings, it was facing directly at him. He breathed in deeply, and stared at the man who was SCORPIA, he could just make him out the little black blob just behind the silver tube of death. He knew this was his time, his cover as a normal school kid would be blown, SCORPIA would have their way, his death, his body landing on the desk, dead, not missing this time. This time the job would be done properly no looking back.

He wouldn't see Jack again, or Sabina. His last look at the world would be here sat in Maths, with Henry and Tom. The last scent of the world would be damp and woody, musky not fragrant a London classroom know where extravagant. MI6 would cover it up not a MI6 agent get snipped and going down wrongly after serving his country and saving millions of lives. But a random school boy shot in a school shooting, an accident resulting with blood spilt on the desk, his blood not Blunts. Not a national MI6 and SAS hero, Alex Rider.

Alex Rider the student who had gone downhill since his uncle had died, skipped out of school, became distant from his friends and his grades had dropped, who had tragically died. He didn't want to die, he new what was going to happen. He didn't face away he was going to die like a man, not shying away, looking at the man who was going to kill him, looking directly down the barrel.

The sniper knew he had been spotted, he also knew the Teen was a SCORPIA enemy, and had to be eliminated, those where his orders, he squinted through the eye piece , making sure it was lined up for his heart, he wouldn't mess up like the other idiot who missed, he wouldn't he had never failed. They where breaking the deal, but the leaders had had enough of him dancing about, in of their reach, but weren't allowed to touch. They had given up waiting and gave in to the temptation and gave the order. Kill was trying not to look at the emotionless face, staring back at him. He grasped the trigger, and squeezed the trigger at his target, he felt the gun backfire, then started to dismantle it quickly.

As screams came from across the road at the school, one last look of the chaotic classroom, the shattered window and the dead teen slumped on the desk, dead his goal had been met. Alex Rider was dead, and SCORPIA had there stamp all over it.

So what did you think? I am tempted to here what you think about making it a two-shot, about MI6 and everyone else's reactions. Review what you think...

Until next time...

Pageturner97


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry about the long time its taken for me to update this a long-ish chapter I also have another chapter to update to my other story, Back to Brecon Beacons, read if you wanna, and I have to update and type it on my phone, which during camping trip we took a trip to the 'loo' and dropped/lost it, so I had to re-type it. Anyway two-shot time if you want it to be a three-shot about the funeral, please just PM or Review.

The glass, shattered, into hundreds of shards, dancing and flying through the air. Everyone tried to block the attacking glass from cutting into there flesh, raising arms to act as shields or hiding as best they could. Scream's and shreaking bounced off the walls. After everyone had stopped eye's darted around the room, most of there blubbering stopped as they settled their vision on the corpse they now consumed the spot, were Alex had been sitting. His head slumped on the desk his head tilted down, hiding the view of the hole and the crimson liquid oozing out and staining his crisp white shirt.

"Is everyone, okay?" Mr Petrie called, silence echoed replaced with nodded apart from Tom's. "Siirrrr" Tom's voice quivered "It's Alex, I don't think his is." He shook him, his body wobbled like jelly, he then shook him more violently shouting his name, distress clearly shown. He didn't respond. No one said anything, teachers and other staff had gathered around the door, most of there hands covered their mouths, with horror glazed across there eyes. Mr Petrie made his way cautiously towards him, he put his hand to his neck, fumbling for a pulse. He held it there for longer than necessary, double and triple checking he was sure. "Call an ambulance, quick. He shout/whispered "He has- no pulse." That's when hell broke lose, people broke down in tears, people who never new him, or bullied him regretted it, even if it was just for a second they fell silent for Alex.

"What do you mean you can't move the body!" The head screeched at the coroners van parked next to the police cars that had consumed the car park along with the students from the class, who where sat with ambulance personnel trying to calm them down, and officers trying to get statements.

"Since the police haven't finished yet, and also we have had some orders from higher up to leave it their until a unit come to sort it out." He put the clipboard in the van, "All I can do once the police finnish, before the unit arrives is put a sheet over."

"Well" The head started "When this 'unit' arrive I am going to give them a peace of my mind. I have a student ,who has died in a horrible circumstance, it is a very traumatic time for the other students, the press are swimming and they are late, LATE the little-" Before he could even think about finishing the sent ace, black saloon cars and one or two rovers barricaded the open space, not that there was any before. Some of the police exited and other took the perimeter and the coroners van with them.

Blunt and Jones, stepped out of one car, Ben also joined him.

The other's set about shooing away the police. Blunt headed over to talk to the head , but he was intercepted by Tom, breaking free from his interrogator and having them to attempt to catch him.

"Oi Mr Blunt," Fear spread through his eyes, "Who wants to know, and how do you know my name."

"I am Tom, I WAS Alex's best friend he told me everything." He poked him in the chest, "its your fault he is dead, its you and bloody MI6 that kill him!" He bellowed as the yard fell awkwardly silent.

"I have no idea, what you are talking about, why would the government hire a teenagers as a spy don't be ridiculous, we are here to help find the shooter." He declared as other agents tried to pull him back.

"Blunt I want why Alex is dead?! Which group was it and what the spine less toad called MI6 are going to do! Your going to have to tell Jack! " He called after him tears rolling down his eyes. Blunt didn't turn around to the distraught teenager, but continued to walk toward the body of their best, and youngest agent. Ben shot Tom a look, saying they would talk later. The head joined them, he tried to ask questions but Mrs Jones diverted them, and jotted it down in her binder, she used him away to speak to other agents.

They looked up to see the shattered glass window, they notice the details, it was still attached to the frame slightly, showing that the gun was directly aimed at Alex. Mainly showing that he was the target, not that they didn't know it all ready but they needed the proof.

"Oh Cub, " Ben walked over to the body, using the purple latex gloves he stroked his hair and shut his eyes, holding them down

"We are going to have to pull a big one to cover this and what the hell are we going to say to his guardian." Blunt moaned as he put his hands through his hair in stress.

"Has anyone informed the housekeeper?" She spun round to the head who was now stood at the door. "Has anyone?"

"Well, the police are on their way to the house."

"Good, well have you followed the police's advise in clearing the school, " Mrs Jones questioned he nodded meekly. "Well we need these kids to stay here so, open the canteen give them some food, and make sure they don't leave, some SAS men will stay with them so don't worry about that any they aren't to be left alone and the witness teacher too. That includes toilet trips, you sir will stay their until we tell you to move. Any questions?"

"Yes one small one, Who are you?"

"MI6" With that she spun around and returning to the crime scene, as the head's face turned in to shock horror.

He hurried off, pale faced as a truck arrived with three SAS men on, they jumped out and headed to lead the students into the canteen. Ben walked down to inform them, he was shaking and he angrily through the glove in the bin. He proceeded to grab a coffee from the canteen, he wanted something stronger but doubted the school had anything. He hit it, in anger.

"Fox, it's you isn't it?" Snake asked as he saw him. "What the hell is it? We haven't been told anything other than we need to babysit these brats."

"Remember Cub, he-he was sniped. It was SCORPIA, he pissed them off as he destroyed them so they got revenge. He is lying up there still in his seat, maths he was in, now he is dead. DEAD, he is only 14!" His voice hitched at the end, the others heard about it, from across the hall.

"What Cub? He was SNIPED!" Wolf half yelled. "And how the hell did he get involved with people like them!"

"Druggie got sniped? As in a sniper gun?" One of the kids questioned. "So someone was pointing one of them at us?"

"No its clear Cub- I mean Alex was the target and it has the trade mark of a gang who want to kill him, and have tried more than once. I-It's 6's fault"

"See, I thought it would be a gang!" Another guy called. "Trust druggie. Why do you call him Cub and when you say '6 what do -"

"Trust me," Ben stalked over intimating him, cutting him off "SCORPIA, make the mafia look like a small street gang. There mantra is SCORPIA never forgive, SCORPIA never forget, its not the first time he has faced one from them, or faced them you guys wouldn't last a second. Understood." He nodded meekly, scared.

"Foxy, you realise you have just-" Eagle started

"I know, but right now Cub's corpse is up there they can shove the OSA where the sun don't shine." He turned around to go out, "Can one of you guys please explain the Cub, Jack is coming and Blunt is going to have his hands full with her. Trust me I will make sure you don't get binned. Just don't say anything about '6."

"HEYA!" Tom's voice bounced around the room. He got up to go after Ben. "I'm Tom Alex told me about everything, look can I just see Jack if I am there it might help calm her down."

"Prove it name us, Code names and our unit name." Snake hissed in disbelief.

"Wolf, unit leader." He pointed at him, and then spun round to Snake, "Snake, Medic."

"Eagle, pain in the arse, over excited child or weapons expert." Ben stifled a giggle at that.

"Then Fox, not revealing your real name languages expert. Now work for '6, worked with Alex in Ozzyland. All K-Unit from SAS Brecon Beacons."

"Wow, he even got you down Eagle," Ben jeered "Come on then." He followed him out, they took the long way round, meeting Jack in the car park. She was running in a panic frenzy, the police still had control over the press and perimeter. "JACK!" Tom yelled, she turned rapidly to face him. "Is it true? I saw on the news there had been a shooting, then I tried calling 'the Bank'. Then the police where at my door." She broke down sobbing, "What happened, can-can I see him," Ben nodded and proceeded to guide them up the stairs.

"Blunt and Jones are up there police are handing over the case to us, Jack you need to wear gloves and shoe covers to go in,you too Terry." They put on the purple plastic over the appropriate area's, and ducked under the tape. "It's Tom." He nodded.

"Oh my god!" Jack's hand clasped over her mouth, as her eyes focused on Alex. She sat in the seat next to him and started to cradle him, crying her eyes out.

Tom just stood their next to Ben, Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones, "He knows." Ben mouthed they nodded, looking like he would but his eyes told a we-will-talk-about-this-later view.

Eagle, Wolf and Snake appeared at the door, the teachers where taking care of the students. They removed their caps in respect to their fallen comrade.

So what do you think? You know what to do... R&R thanks so much

Until Next Time...

Pageturner97


	3. Tom

So since I love you guy I have finally decided to write the thrid chapter, the funeral of Alex rider (wipes away tear), sorry if it starts off a little strangly but hopfully you get it it is going to be lots of short chapters then the one long one, the main part but once you have read the first one you should get it anyways first one.

Tom shrugged on his black jacket, the suit was his brothers and too big for him in places. However he didn't care, sniffling slightly, his eyes were hollow orbs surrounded but a light red puffyness, judging his apearance, not as hollow as Alex had been, Alex. His depressive mood dipped even lower. His parent rowing in the background, couldn't they respect me for today, just today, and not argue. Today was the day he was burring his best friend, it didn't seem real, like he was stuck in a dream, suffocating and he couldn't get out.

He reached for his tie on the bed, but a hand beat him to it, his brother. He wordlessly looped it round his stuck-up collar, and tied in loosly, so Tom could tighten it later. "You going to be alright on your own today, well apart from some class mate?." Tom took a deep breath, to steady himself, mentally.

"I will be fine." His voice was horse and wavered a lot, he brother just pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be hard saying goodbye to the people you love, it isn't easy, everyone does it at some point, it just so happens you have to do it now. You will get by." He led him down the stairs carefully.

At the sight of him his parents both rushed over to him, but they where shooed away and his brother past him the flowers, a football shape. That was how he and Alex met, he smiled at the memory.

But we can't ever play football together again, he can never play again. I will never see him again, all because he is dead, it's MI6's fault. They might as well have been holding the sniper rifle, Blunt told him the truth and he signed the OSA.

They both left Tom's house, and headed to Alex's house. No Tom thought, his old house. He doesn't live there, he will never live there again, or anywhere again. The tears threatened to flow again, hastily his brother leaned across and pulled out tissues, handing him the packet, that he put in the inside jacket pocket.

Some off the procession had arrived, and the house was filling up, he laid the flowers outside the house with the other colourful bunched, as his brother drove off. He took another deep breath, and put one foot in front of the other taking it step by step, like he would take today one steady step at a time.

Until next time...

Pageturner97


End file.
